1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote controller suitable for use in operating VTR (Video Taper Recorder/Player) and other audio/visual devices and, in particular, to a remote controller suitable for use in a system for transmitting broadcast program reservation tables through a computer network.
2. Related Art
VTRs are equipped with program reservation function to automatically record a program of a selected channel when the preset time comes. A user can use the program reservation function very conveniently to record a desired program also during his absence. For program reservation in a conventional VTR, users had to personally enter the record start time, record end time and the channel of a desired program. It was a very complex and time-wasting job for users. To cope with the problem, a new system has been proposed, which enables program reservations only by entering a so-called Gemstar code (hereinbelow called G code) assigned to an individual program. Users can conveniently use this system to easily set the start time, end time and channel of a desired program by simply entering a code shown on newspapers or magazines.
However, program reservation with conventional VTRs, either by individually entering the start time, end time, channel and other materials of the program or by simply entering a code, is based on a program schedule on newspapers, magazines or other publications, and cannot cope with any change in broadcast programs.
In case of play-by-play broadcasting of baseball games, for example, the games often continue beyond scheduled sections of time, and subsequent programs are often deferred by several minutes to several hours. Conventionally, if the start time of a desired broadcast program is changed, users must reset program reservation after canceling the former reservation.
Another situation to be considered is that channels have been increased remarkably along with recent development of CATV (CAble TeleVision) and satellite broadcasting. Newspapers and magazines cannot afford to print all programs of all channels. Some of CATV channels are local broadcast channels, and some are specialized channels for specific audience. Currently, newspapers and magazines are not prepared for providing information on all programs of these local channels and specialized channels.
On the other hand, there is a known system called EPG (Electric Program Guide) system which superposes a program table on electric waves transmitted from broadcasting stations such that users, on the part of receivers, can extract the program table on their displays and can select and reserve desired programs. The EPG system is known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,121. Since, however, the EPG system is not a reciprocal transmission, even when the time of a reserved program is deferred due to elongation of a preceding program, such as play-to-play broadcasting of a baseball game, the EPG system cannot cancel the reservation and automatically starts recording of the program.
Satellite broadcasting often extends the service area beyond a single country. It is difficult for newspapers and magazines to supply information on programs of such borderless satellite broadcasting to audience all over the service area. Also the EPG system has a difficulty in providing services all over the service area beyond a single country.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a remote control device easily operated for reservation, etc. of programs, and flexibly coping with changes in schedule of programs.
Another object of the invention is to provide a remote control device facilitating reservation of programs regardless of an increase in broadcasting channels and an increase in service area.
Another object of the invention is to provide a remote control device capable of jointly controlling audio visual systems and electronic device systems.
According to the invention, there is provided a remote control device comprising:
a receiver for receiving information on programs transmitted through a transmission line;
a display for displaying tabulated program information received by the receiver;
a program reserve information demand portion transferring through the transmission line a command of demanding program reserve information corresponding to desired program information among the tabulated program information displayed on the display; and
a control signal generator for generating a control signal to control an electronic device in response to the program reserve information demanded by the program reserve information request portion and received at the receiver through the transmission line.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a transmitter-receiver device comprising;
a transmitter for transmitting tabulated program information in response to a user""s demand transmitted from a transmission line; and
a receiver for receiving through the transmission line a demand for program reserve information corresponding to desired program information designated by a user among the tabulated program information, said transmitter transmitting the demanded program reserve information in response to the demand for the program reserve information received by the receiver.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a transmitting and receiving method comprising the steps of:
transmitting tabulated program information in response to a user""s demand sent through a transmission line;
receiving the demand for program reserve information corresponding to desired program information designated by the user among the tabulated program information; and
transmitting designated program reserve information in response to the demand for program reserve information in receipt.